Rosas Rojas
by Kali Cephirot
Summary: Christian luego de la muerte de Satine.


_Rosas rojas, mi delirio amargo. Rosas rojas, la desidia y el placer._

_Imaginé que te tenía otra vez, cómo entonces._

_Empapados de rocío, toda la noche._

_Espérame. No, no vengas todavía._

_Te gritaba en la oscuridad._

_Flor de papel..._

_Alejandra Guzmán, Rosas rojas._

**Rosas rojas.**

El mundo se le ha poblado de grises, negros y rojos luego de tu muerte. No ve más colores, no puede distinguirlos. A veces imagina que sólo siente así, en muerte, desesperanza y un a pasión que no encuentra en quién entregarse. Y el rojo sólo existe cuándo es sangre, como si fueran manchas de un patrón cuidadosamente arreglado en pañuelos escondidos. Trata desesperadamente de capturar algún otro color, pero ni siquiera la melancolía se deja atrapar.

El Hada Verde - ironía del nombre, por supuesto- ha dejado de cantar que las montañas están vivas con el sonido de la música, para llorar que este dolor es demasiado real, que hay cosas que el tiempo no puede ignorar. Christian brinda con ella, a tu salud. Tiene conversaciones muy interesantes con ella, y quizá te preocuparías, pero es bueno que hable con alguien, aunque ese alguien sólo sea un fragmento de su imaginación. No lo hace con nadie más.

El cielo ha dejado de servir como un interminable salón de baile. A veces te preguntas como es que pudo haberlo sido. La torre Eiffel parece un cuchillo, y la luna es una sonrisa sádica en boca de los demás. No recuerda haber vuelto a ver brillar estrellas, ahora parecen lágrimas de sangre en el cielo negro. Tú lo recuerdas, con una extraña opresión en donde si estuvieras viva sería tu corazón. Llorarías junto a él de poder, pero sólo puedes contemplarlo en angustioso silencio.

Sólo tiene veinticinco años y su vida ya ha sido destrozada. Ya nunca dice pase lo que pase, y ríe amargamente pensando en que tú ya estás muerta, por lo que ya lo dejaste de amar. Él sigue vivo y prometió amarte hasta su muerte. 

Debió de haber sido hasta después de su muerte. Así al menos no se sentiría tal solo. Podría pensar que te tiene al lado. Te gustaría tanto decirle que no es hasta el día de mi muerte, sino después del día. Quisieras decirle que sigues a su lado, siempre, siempre.

Nunca más volverá a pedir que sólo por una noche pueden amarse, porque al amanecer parece una burla luego de esa breve noche. Le han dicho que es mejor amar y haber perdido que nunca haber amado, pero no puede hacerse a la idea de que eso puede ser verdad.

Sí, no cambiaría esos - ¿días? ¿meses? ¿segundos? - momentos por nada, pero hizo falta una vida entera más de ellos. Y sí, él no estuvo vivo hasta que amó, pero él murió también al hacerlo. Tu muerte fue dulce, moriste amando y en paz. La suya es larga y agónica, morirá amando y solo.

Cuando nieva, encima de la blanca capa donde reposa tu cuerpo, escribe pacientemente su nombre con su mejor letra, y se sienta ahí, abrazando la lápida mientras trata de imaginar que es su cuerpo como lo sostuvo tantas noches, cálido suave y vivo, distinto a como estuvo en la noche del Estreno, pensando que él debería estar ahí contigo, porque cuando uno pierde al corazón muere. Y si tu sangre era su sangre y tu corazón el suyo, él también debería de estar ahí, contigo. 

Siempre despierta cuando sus brazos duelen y cuando se da cuenta de que no, no ha dejado de respirar. Tú te has acomodado a su lado, tratando de volver a sentirlo.

Siempre lleva rosas cuando te visita: no sabe porqué las rosas si tienen color, pero siempre lleva doce blancas y una roja. Ha dejado de creer en la suerte por completo. Rompe espejos y la sal se derrama los espejos sin que algo le pase. Empieza a creer que su mala suerte es la vida. Acomoda las rosas suavemente frente a tu tumba, la roja en medio.

Ve tu nombre tallado en la piedra, y piensa que no debería decir nada, y sin embargo es todo.

Satine. Un nombre, una tela... pero es tanto que seis simples palabras no pueden expresarlo. Shakespeare se equivocó. Hay demasiado en un nombre. Un nombre sí importa y lo sabe porque él nunca puede quitarse de la cabeza uno. ¿Qué es un nombre? Pues son labios rojos, cuidadosos e intrincados rizos, sonrisa coqueta, y ojos de los cuáles recuerda dolorosamente que eran azules. ¿Qué hay en un nombre? Millones de besos sin haber sido dados, centenares de días de despertar abrazados. ¿Serías la misma con otro nombre? Sí... pero fuiste Satine, y tu nombre encierra tanto, tanto...

Ha escuchado decir que es joven, la vida sigue y te olvidará. Él te escribe cartas que luego quema. Las has leído todas, y susurras cuando duerme te amo, te amo... pero nunca te escucha. Le gusta observar cosas quemarse, cómo se van haciendo cenizas.

Ríe amargamente cuando le dicen que encontrará a alguien más. El Hada Verde ahora pide, en su nombre, que lo tomes en tus brazos y lo lleves a donde estás. 

Si pudieras, lo harías. Él te dice _toujours amour_, llévame hasta detrás de una estrella brillante, sueño con que esta noche para hacerte mía, si acaso sólo por un momento quisiera estar contigo.

Al día siguiente empezará a escribir nuevamente. Tú sonreirás y le susurrarás las cosas que olvide. Poco a poco, el mundo volverá a tener color.

O eso quieren creer.


End file.
